Collection List
For an alphabetic listing of all articles related to collection quests, see Category:Collection Quests. Simple Alphabetical List The purpose of this page is to directly compare with your collections in your journal to determine exactly which ones you are missing. The list below contains 568 collections, exactly as they appear in-game in the collection log. 1st Lieutenant Danarg, 291 AS 1st Lieutenant Danarg, 313 AS 1st Lieutenant Danarg, 315 AS 1st Lieutenant Dergud, 263 AS 1st Lieutenant Dergud, 279 AS 1st Lieutenant Dergud, 289 AS 1st Lieutenant Mugreeza, 289 AS 1st Lieutenant Mugreeza, 290 AS 1st Lieutenant Mugreeza, 291 AS 3rd Lieutenant Gerrog - Logbook A Dragon's Dream Come True A graphometer fragment A History of the Vah Shir, Vol. I A History of the Vah Shir, Vol. II A Mysterious Black Tome A Mysterious Green Tome A Mysterious Red Tome A Sojourn of Faith A Tale of the Arena Abjuration shards collection Abomination Eyes Abomination Teeth Abyssal Carpet Fragments Acorns Airs Above the Ground Ak'Anon coins collection Akhet of the Day Akhet of the Night Alliz Evol Ew Alliz Onu Alliz Tae Ew Alteration shards collection An Oasis in the Desert An Old Memoir Anaz Mal, Blackfang Ancient Armor Ingredients Ancient Bone Chips Ancient Erudite Crests Ancient Sathirian Volumes Anemone Arms Antlers Antonican ficus leaves collection Ardathium, Vol. I Ardathium, Vol. II Ardathium, Vol. III Ardathium, Vol. IV Ardathium, Vol. V Ardathium, Vol. VI Armor of the Rime Artifacts of the Libant Assorted Erudite Gardening Tools Avazek Relics Aversion Aviak Feathers Aviak Talons Awakened Emblems Bandit Coins Bar Glasses Barbarian bone fragment collection Basilisk Scales Basilisk Spines Basilisk Teeth Battle Relics from Kejaan's Rill Beam Handler Decoder Rings Beholder Eyes Bestest Orc Emperors Bird Watching - The Beast of the Enchanted Lands, Part I Bird Watching - The Beast of the Enchanted Lands, Part II Blood Runes Blood Vials Bloodstone shard collection Brews Across Norrath Brien - Clan Icereaver Bristlebane's Memories Broken Droag Teeth Broken Tinkered Items Brokenskull Pirate Peglegs Brokenskull Pirate Sashes Brute Fur Bugbear Bones Bugbear Ears Burynai Claws Burynai Eyes Butterfly collection Caertaxian Poison Ingredients Candles Canopic Jars Canvases of Mayong Channeling shards collection Chart Fragments Chess Pieces Chipped Droag Teeth Chipped shards collection Chips: Terracotta Chips Chokidai Collars Chronicle of Gromok, Vol. I Chronicle of Gromok, Vol. II Chronicle of Gromok, Vol. III Chronicle of Gromok, Vol. IV Cinder Ore Clockwork Gazer Parts Clockwork Parts Clothing of the Kejek Cobra Scale Collection Cockatrice Feathers Coldain Relics Common Erudin Clothing Commonlands shrub leaves collection Conjuration shards collection Corruption of Elements Crab Bits and Pieces Cracked bone fragments collection Crageye Parts Crocodile Scales Collection Crushbone Insignias Crushed Locust Collection Crushed Scarab Collection Crushed Scorpion Collection Crushed Skulls Crushed Solifugid Collection Cursed Objects of Unrest Danak Legion Medals Dark elf bone fragment collection Darkened Grimoires Darkened Void Weapons Deathfist Forge Scraps Debris Desert Sand Collection Desert Soul Dust Collection Devourer Teeth Dimensional Baubles Dirty Dingy Pages Discarded Bones Dismantled Statue Pieces Divination shards collection Donnghail - Clan McNaggle Drachnid Webbing Draconic Talismans Dragon Bone Shards Dragon Insignias Dragon Scales Dragonflies Drednever journal pages Droag Scales Drolvarg War Armor Drolvarg Weapons Dryad Leaves Dwarf bone fragment collection Dwarven Steins Edible Mushrooms Elemental Cores Enchanted bone fragments collection Enchanted maple leaves collection Erudin Book Minions Erudin coins collection Erudite bone fragment collection Erudite Glyph Stones Erudite Surgical Tools Estate Mementos Evocation shards collection Excavation Trinkets Collection Fae Bones Fae Fireflies Fauna of the Enchanted Lands A - K Fauna of the Enchanted Lands L - Z Faydwer Collections Faydwer Flowers Fearsome Weapons of the Gruengach Feastalker Remains Feather collection Feather Leaves Feerrott fern leaves collection Felwithe coins collection Fishman Scales Flora and Fauna of The Vasty Deep Flora of Velious Flower Petals Followers of Lord Yelinak Foreman Garz'gog Dyeree Forest Beetles Forgotten Trinkets Fragments of Growth Freeport Postage Collection Froglok bone fragment collection Froglok Tongues From Below to Castle From Daughter to Father From Pond to Paladin, Vol. I From Pond to Paladin, Vol. II Frost-bitten Toes Gardens of Erudin Gears Gems of Ketahn Akh Sul Gems of the Crystal Caverns Generations Ghostly Essences Glowing Runes Glowing shards collection Glyphed Relics Gnoll bonefragment collection Gnoll Ears Collection Gnoll Tails Collection Gnome bone fragment collection Gnomish Devices Goblin Do-Dads Goblin Earrings Golden Scarabs Golem Parts Golem Remains Golem Shards Good Eatin' Gorowyn Postage Collection Gourd Seeds Grinnin bone fragment collection Grobb coins collection Grubs Guide Dolls Series 01 Guide Doodads Series Five Guide Doodads Series Four Guide Doodads Series One Guide Doodads Series Three Guide Doodads Series Two Gukish Cuisine Halas coins collection Halas Hunting Halas Postage Collection Half elf bone fragment collection Halfling bone fragment collection Harpy Feathers Collection Hearts of the Knights of Marr High elf bone fragment collection Holgresh Trinket Collection Hooluk Beaks Hua Mein Bamboo Items Human bone fragment collection Iceshard Keep Soldier Symbols Idols of Lord Venril Sathir Idols of Shadow Idols of the Tribes of Guk Iksar bone fragment collection Impossibly Rare Objects In Search of the Wooly Mammoth In Veneration of the Elders Iridescent beetle collection Items of the Lost Brotherhood Jailer Keys Jerb Northstar's Journal Kael Drakkel Workforce Signets Kaladim coins collection Kelethin coins collection Kelethin Postage Collection Kerig'Dal Relics Kerra bone fragment collection Kerran Toys Kobold Bones Kobold Claws Kobold Paws Kromzek Medals Collection Kromzek War Relics Kromzek Warrior Badges Kunark Collections Large Droag Claws Large Pieces of Airship Plating Lava Creature Parts Legends of the Dragons Library of Erudin Murder Weapons Local Color - Halas Lost Necromancy Spells Lost Symbols of Marr Lowland Basin Goos and Gobs Magmatic Gem Deposits Mammoth Fur Collection Mantrap Petals Masks of the Tallonites Mechanical Springs Medium Droag Claws Medium Pieces of Airship Plating Memories of a Cursed Bride Memories of Velketor Mined Gems Mineral Water Mining Picks Miragul's Dress Robes Mistmoore's Artifacts Moon Gems Moth collection Mountain Lion Tails Mummified Food Mushroom Spores My Time with the Harpies My True Beloved Mystic Moppet parts Mystical Orbs Naga Scales Naiad Scales Najena's Lab Equipment Nayad Scales Necrotic Construct Parts Nektulos pine needle collection Neriak coins collection Neriak Postage Collection Ning Yun Beads Objects of Affection Of Maj'Dul Am I Oggok coins collection Ogre bone fragment collection Orc bone fragment collection Order of Rime Battle Relics Orthiss and Kirkata Othmir Curios Our Lady of Betrayal Paineel Plumbing Peacock Club Relics Petrified Badlands Creature Remnants Piano Keys Plain ant collection Plain beetle collection Plain butterfly collection Plain moth collection Plain mushroom collection Plain spider collection Planar Orbs Poetry of the Djinn Poisonous Mushrooms Poked Out Peepers Polished Droag Teeth Pomegranates Possessions of Gynok Moltor Preserved Mummy Wrappings Preserved Tinkered Items Pristine shards collection Qeynos Postage Collection Quel'ule Research Manuals Quotes of General Urduuk Ragebourne Relics Rare Stones Ratonga bone fragment collection Ravasect Mandibles Reet Knight Armor Regal butterfly collection Relics of Marr's Fist Keep Relics of the Battle of Thurgadin Relics of the Ethernauts Relics of the Fortress Relics of the Goblin Hero Relics of the Onaya Requests of the Crusaders Rhino Horns Rillissian Rings of Service Rime Badges of Rank Rise of the Orcs - The Ascension Rise of the Orcs - The Deadtime Rise of the Orcs - The Fall Rise of the Orcs - The Rejoining Rise of the Orcs - The Rousing Rivervale coins collection Roekillik Weapons Romantic Flower Petals Roses Rubble Items from Old Paineel Rules of the Sandscrawler Clan Runes of Fate Rusted Tinkered Items Ry'Gorr Rage Trophies Sabaron's Palace Collection Salts from Highland Salts Samples of Destiny Sand Blasted Lamp Sand Blasted Tinkered Items Sand Giant Toes Sarnak Coins Satyr Instruments Scattered Phylactery Shards Scorpikis Parts Scorpikis Stingers Scuffed shards collection Sebilisian Symbols Selected Poems Sentry Shards Shadow-Marked Items Shadowy Gems Shards of Amenophas Shards of the Elements Shards of the Ward-Golems Shattered bone fragments collection Shell collection Shining Locust Collection Shining Scarab Collection Shining Scorpion Collection Shining Solifugid Collection Shiny Lamp Shiny shards collection Skulls Slime Samples Slobberjaw Relics Small Droag Claws Small Pieces of Airship Plating Sokokar Scales Sootfoot Forge Scraps Sootfoot Weapons Spire of Rage Runes and Gemstones Splitpaw Coins Collection Spores of Guk Spotted Locust Collection Spotted Scarab Collection Spotted Scorpion Collection Spotted Solifugid Collection Spotted ant collection Spotted beetle collection Spotted butterfly collection Spotted moth collection Spotted spider collection Stained Glass Fragments Standards of the Goblin Tribes Stonebrunt Highlands: Kaborite Crystals Storm Giant Beard Collection Striped Locust Collection Striped Scarab Collection Striped Scorpion Collection Striped Solifugid Collection Striped ant collection Striped beetle collection Striped butterfly collection Striped moth collection Striped spider collection Succulent Needles Sun Gems Sundered Frontier: Kaborite Crystals Supreme Laochsmith Psorin's Custom Helms Swifttail Shackle Links Symbols of Lord Taros Symbols of the Ancient Chieftains Symbols of the Elements Symbols of the Everdark Ogres Symbols of the Flame Symbols of the Planes Tabards of the Deepwater Knights Tablets of Atrebe Sathir Dynasty Tablets of Chottal Sathir Dynasty Tablets of Ganak Sathir Dynasty Tablets of Rile Sathir Dynasty Tags of the Drakota Tales of Drunder Tales of Eastern Wastes Tales of Kael Drakkel Tales of Velketor's Labyrinth Tales of the Great Divide Tales of the Kromzek Tales of the Tower Talisman of the Masters Talismans of the Great Anashti Sul Tallon's Sigils Tarnished Lamp Tarnished Tinkered Items Tattered Mummy Wrappings Teachings of Master Wu Temple of Rallos Zek Holy Symbols The Ant Tale The Awakened The Big Bang Theory The Chronicles of Velious The Cleft Dweller The Contentment The Deep and Dark Places: Geodes The Desert Beasts The Desert Serpent The Dying The Estate of Rest The Fe'Dhar Family Brand The First Battle The First Vision The Fledglings The Growing The Hammer of Below The Hedge Hollow Collection The History of Poetry The Last Battle The Littlest Hill Giant The Lore of Fauna: The Behemoth The Merchant's Deal The Merchants of Skyshrine The Necropolis of Lxanvon Vol. I The Necropolis of Lxanvon Vol. II The Nights of the Dead The Nine Contemplations The Orcs of Norrath The Poems of Alyarrah The Second Wife's Tale The Stone Frum Pazt, Vol. I The Stone Frum Pazt, Vol. II The Storm Shepherds - Darnalithenis of Felwithe The Storm Shepherds - Gremius Hazzengrav The Storm Shepherds - Tammin Whipperwillow The Storm Shepherds - The Calm The Storm Shepherds - The Downpour The Story of Ankexfen The Tale of Tirazzah The Tale of the Rujarkian Warrior The Tale of the Silent City The Trainer The Unclaimed Eye The Vigilant: Runed Scrolls The Wall Thexian artifacts Thrael'Gorr Idols Collection Threads of Charisa's Robe Throne of Storms Oathstones Thullosian Tribal Idols Thurgadin Mementos Tinkered Parts Tizmak Trophies Tokens of the Eastern Wastes Tokens of the Great Divide Torture Instruments Toxxulian Flora Tree Bark Trinkets of the Ascent Trinkets of the Cursed Trinkets of the Digmasters Trinni's Adventures Abroad Trinni's Adventures Aloft Troll bone fragment collection Tunare's Glade Leaves Tunarian Spearheads Tunarian Vases Tuptan Cookware Turtle Odds 'n Ends Underfoot Anchor Components Unscathed bone fragments collection Vallon's Sigils Vampire Slaying Tools Vampire fang collection Vestiges of Growth Vigilant Crew Badges Vigilant Navigation Maps and Tools Void Touched Items Vortex Gates Vultak Claws Wantia Coins War Armor of the Ca'Na War Medallions Wasp Stingers Waterfalls We Will Be Free Again Weapons of the Tallonites Weathered bone fragments collection Werewolf Fangs Wisps Withered Kromzek Collection Withered Land Remnants of the Storm Withered Land Skins Withered Lands Dragon Sigils Withered Lands Essences Withered Lands Evidence of Decay Withered Lands Forest Collection Withered Lands Fossils Withered Lands Insect Collection Withered Lands Larvae Withered Lands Swamp Souvenirs Wood elf bone fragment collection Wooden Salvage Worn Droag Teeth Worn Mummy Wrappings Wurm Scales Wyvern Scales Ydal Talisman Yeti Fur Ykeshan Military Emblems See Also *Category: Tome (CQ Category) *Collector (NPC Type) *Collection Quests Timeline *Category: Collection Quest Rewards Category:Collection Quests